There Is No Escape: The 100th Hunger Games
by District7
Summary: This is the 100th Hunger Games aka the 4th Quarter Quell! This IS NOT a SYOT. I hope you like it and PLEASE review! :)
1. Tribute List

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

**Female: Felicity "Fliss" Nightingale**

19 years old

Training Score: 8

Weapon: Spear

Alliances: Careers

**Male: Caviar Rone**

22 years old

Training Score: 9

Weapon: Knife

Alliances: Careers

District 2:

**Female: Ophelia Corniealsire**

20 years old

Training Score: 10

Weapon: Sword

Alliances: Careers

**Male: Chad Lyndon**

21 years old

Training Score: 9

Weapon: Strength

Alliances: Careers

District 3:

**Female: Serafina Peterova**

20 years old

Training Score: 5

Weapon: Knife

Alliances: District 5 male

**Male: Kasi Eel**

22 years old

Training Score: 7

Weapon: Sword

Alliances: District 12 female

District 4:

**Female: Staria Tourbillion**

20 years old

Training Score: 6

Weapon: Knife

Alliances: Careers

**Male: Dean Fisher**

23 years old

Training Score: 9

Weapon: Trident

Alliances: Careers

District 5:

**Female: Qwin Zorn**

19 years old

Training Score: 3

Weapon: Ropes

Alliances: none

**Male: Lant Fone**

22 years old

Training Score: 5

Weapon: Strength

Alliances: District 3 female

District 6:

**Female: Cast Rein**

20 years old

Training Score: 2

Weapon: Bow and Arrow

Alliances: District partner and both District 7 tributes

**Male: Darius Locan**

24 years old

Training Score: 6

Weapon: Sword

Alliances: District partner and both District 7 tributes

District 7:

**Female: Willow Eves**

19 years old

Training Score: 7

Weapon: Axe

Alliances: District partner and both District 6 tributes

**Male: Oak Branson**

20 years old

Training Score: 8

Weapon: Axe

Alliances: District partner and both District 6 tributes

District 8:

**Female: Phare Bulle**

19 years old

Training Score: 5

Weapon: Knife

Alliances: District partner

**Male: Phen Doe**

24 years old

Training Score: 6

Weapon: Knife

Alliances: District partner

District 9:

**Female: Lanra Dorn**

25 years old

Training Score: 8

Weapon: Spear

Alliances: both District 10 tributes

**Male: Jont Loew**

24 years old

Training Score: 3

Weapon: Camouflage

Alliances: none

District 10:

**Female: Charm Dylan**

25 years old

Training Score: 6

Weapon: Knife

Alliances: District partner and District 9 female

**Male: Char Dylan**

25 years old

Training Score: 5

Weapon: Spear

Alliances: District partner and District 9 female

District 11:

**Female: Erin Hopp**

21 years old

Training Score: 1

Weapon: Identifying Plants

Alliances: none

**Male: Bo Darus**

25 years old

Training Score: 9

Weapon: Knife

Alliances: none

District 12:

**Female: Destiny Roll**

20 years old

Training Score: 6

Weapon: Identifying Plants

Alliances: District 3 male

**Male: Deen Owen**

19 years old

Training Score: 4

Weapon: Running

Alliances: none

**Here are the tributes! Get to know them and root for your favorite! I'll try to put a Poll on my page for which District you think will win! Go and vote! ~District7**


	2. Cornucopia Bloodbath Day 1

**CORNUCOPIA BLOODBATH: Day 1**

The arena is a little of every District. The Cornucopia is in the middle and is inside of the Capital portion. The Districts are labeled off by going in a spiral starting with District 1 to the right of the Capital. Between each District is a river and trees on both sides of the river. There is one 5- Story building inside each District.

**Serafina Peterova (3) POV**

I stand perfectly still on my pedestal. I look around to find Lant. He's just four tributes to my left.

_30_

_29_

_28_

_27_

_26_

_25_

My time is running out. I can't win these games. I thought I got made it in the clearing two years ago. But I guess not. Lant is my only chance. He's the only tribute I've met that wanted me as an ally.

**Darius Locan (6) POV**

Cast is standing next to Oak. I'm standing next to the scary girl from District 2. I can't find Willow. From the few days I've known her, I know she'll find Oak immediately.

_24_

_23_

_22_

_21_

_19_

_18_

_17_

I want to find a sword, but I don't see one. I know the Gamemakers put one in the Cornucopia, but they must have put it on the inside. They want me to fight for it.

**Charm Dylan (10) POV**

The Cornucopia is right in front of me. Char is next to Lanra who is on the pedestal which is closest to the Cornucopia. I'm standing next to Chad and he's eyeing me down. Then he mouths, "I'll make it painless." It sends chills up my back. If I can get a knife, I'll run strait to District 10's section, Char will know I'm there if we don't all go together.

_16_

_15_

_14_

_13_

_12_

_11_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

**BANG!**

**Capital's POV**

All of the tributes run to the Cornucopia except for the Qwin girl from 5. Lanra makes it first and takes a spear out of the ground and jabs the girl from 3. Oak, Willow, and Phen are in the mouth of the Cornucopia. Phen is digging through crates and pulls out an axe. Oak takes a sword off the wall and stabs him in the back. Oak steals the axe and finds another one to give to Willow. They both run out of the Cornucopia and yell "7! 7! Go to 7!" Cast hears them and looks up. Darius runs toward her then falls. Ophelia runs toward him and strangles him. He's still alive and is fighting back. Cast gets up and kicks Ophelia in the head and she falls over. Cast picks up a knife and stabs her multiple times until she's thrown off of her and has her throat slit by Lanra. Then Lanra turns to Darius and does the same. Then you see Chad jump on Charm and bite down on her throat. She's kicking and screaming for her twin brother and Lanra. No one comes and then she turns still. On the other side of the Cornucopia, you see Felicity, Jont, and Dean fighting. Jont has Deen in a headlock, he's kicking and punching Jont in the face, Felicity is trying to tackle Jont down. Dean goes still and falls to the ground. Jont turns and punches Felicity in the face until blood starts dripping down her nose. Felicity, not giving up, screams and digs her nails into his throat and blood starts coming out then she punches him in the face. He does the same to her until Jont falls to the ground. Felicity runs off then collapses herself. Staria and Dean are gathering supplies with Caviar and yell to Chad that they'll be in 2. Then they're stopped by Lant who has a spear and is holding it awkwardly, obviously not knowing how to use it. Dean, takes his trident and throws it at Lant like it's nothing and it finds a place in his stomach. Dean runs with Staria and Caviar and retrieves his weapon and continues on running. Erin runs from the Cornucopia with a bright blue backpack. She's almost in the clearing when Phare tackles her to the ground and stabs her with a arrow, but now bow. Phare grabs Erin's backpack and runs the opposite way but drops dead instantly when Kasi and Destiny throw a knife at her. Pretty good for a lucky shot. They grab her pack and run to 6. Lastly, you see Chad grab a pack and knife and run to 2.

**Bo Darus (11) POV**

I made it out of the Cornucopia with a pack and a set of long, sharp bladed knives. I've decided to head to 11 to remind me of home. I've noticed that there is a 5-Story building in every area. It would be a good idea to spend the night on one of the floors, but what if it collapse?

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

Twelve dead on the first day. Twelve left to play. Half of the tributes are dead on the FIRST day. It starts to turn dark when I make it to 5. I decide it'll be okay to camp on the ground here for the night. I find a nice bed of grass next to a factory. Then they show The Fallen. The District 1 girl, the District 2 girl, the District 3 girl, the District 5 boy, both from 6, both from 8, the boy from 9, the girl from 10, Erin, then the boy from District 12. At least they're in a better place. I start to fall asleep when the boy from 7 is standing over me.

"Where are you headed? 11? Looks like we both ending up in 5 for the night."

"Want to fight?" I ask.

"Gladly," he replies. Then swings his axe that I didn't see him have down on my leg, cutting it off. I let out a loud, horrible scream.

"Let's finish the job," he says. Then the girl from his District comes and swings her axe.

**BANG**

**END OF THE FIRST DAY. Did you enjoy it? Please review.**

**24) Serafina Peterova by Lanra Dorn by stabbing her with a spear**

**23) Phen Doe by Oak Branson by stabbing him with a sword**

**22) Ophelia Corniealsire by Cast Rein by stabbing her repeatedly with knife**

**21) Cast Rein by Lanra Dorn by slitting her throat with a knife**

**20) Darius Locan by Lanra Dorn by slitting his throat with a knife**

**19) Charm Dylan by Chad Lyndon by biting her throat**

**18) Dean Owen by Jont Loew by strangling him**

**17) Jont Loew by Felicity Nightingale by clawing him and punching him**

**16) Felicity Nightingale by Jont Loew by punching and strangling her**

**15) Lant Fone by Dean Fisher by throwing his trident in his stomach**

**14) Erin Hopp by Phare Bulle by stabbing her with a arrow**

**13) Phare Bulle by Kasi Eel and Destiny Roll by throwing a knife at her**

**12) Bo Darus by Oak Branson and Willow Eves by cutting off his leg and then his head with a axe**


	3. Day 2

**DAY 2**

**Chad Lyndon (2) POV**

"Deen died," I say to the group.

"What? He's right here!" says Staria.

"Not that Dean dumbass, Deen. D-E-E-N. The weak boy from 12."

"Oh" is all she can say. I swear, District 4 has got to be the dumbest one there is compared to 12.

"Where did Fish Eggs go?!" I shout.

"You mean Caviar?" asks Dean. "He went to find food. He should be back within the hour."

"I don't like him," I spat, "Let's get rid of him. He was never made for a Career. He's a weakling."

"He got a nine in trading, Chad, that shows that he has some use," says Staria.

"Unlike you with your six," I reply.

**BANG!**

"Who was that?" asks Dean.

"Hopefully Caviar," I say.

"Hopefully Caviar what?" asks Caviar as he approaches the group.

"Oh, nothing, we were saying that you were the one to kill that tribute," I say.

"Oh," he replys.

"Chad, you are so fake," says Staria.

"What?!" I yell.

"You were just saying how you wanted to get rid of Caviar because he's not made to be a Career. I think he's worth it! He got a nine in training which is really good! Just leave him alo-," then she's cut off. Dean killed her by impaling her in the back with his trident.

"I never liked that bitch," he says.

"Thank God someone understands me," I say. Then I whip around and cut Caviar in the stomach with my knife. He falls to the ground screaming.

"Damn you Chad! Damn you!" he yells.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"Finally, a pair of real Careers," I say.

**Kasi Eel (3) POV**

"Hey, Destiny, get up!"

"Huh? What?"

"I said get up, we have to go. It isn't safe to say at the same place for more than a night."

"You're right. Let's get a move on."

We step outside of the building of 6 and start walking toward 4. There, we can fish and eat plenty. Plus, there are some plants there that Destiny can identify as poisonous or not so we can use the poisonous ones as deadly weapons.

"Come on! I can almost smell the ocean!" Destiny shouts, running over a hill, then turns and runs back.

"Turn around! Turn around!" She says in a yelling whisper.

"What? Why? Area 4 should be just over this hill," I say.

"Oh, it is. I see it. But at the river intersection, there's a girl there," she says.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No."

I slowly walk over the hill and see the girl. Qwin, from 5. Why is she here? She can't swim. I've seen her in training at the pool. I've seen dead fish swim better.

"Leave this to me," I say.

I slowly walk down the hill as Destiny stays on the other side protected.

"Hello," I say in a creepy and murderous voice.

Qwin gives a small scream. "P-Please d-d-don't kill me. I can prove I'm a good ally!"

"If you can, why didn't you get allies before the games like everyone else here?" I snap.

"I was t-too scared. Scared of t-things like this."

"You're weak."

"P-please don't kill me."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," I say.

"W-well, I can do THIS!" she shouts and kicks me in the balls. Then she grabs rope and ties my hands.

"Destiny!" I shout.

Destiny comes running over the hill and kicks Qwin in the face, then unties me. I run toward Qwin and grab her by her pitch black hair and drag her to the river and hold her there until I hear the cannon.

**BANG!**

Then her cannon is followed by two other cannons.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**End of Day 2! The final 8 on the 2****nd**** Day! I'm moving this story really fast but I hope I'm doing a good job. Please review!**

**24) Serafina Peterova by Lanra Dorn by stabbing her with a spear**

**23) Phen Doe by Oak Branson by stabbing him with a sword**

**22) Ophelia Corniealsire by Cast Rein by stabbing her repeatedly with knife**

**21) Cast Rein by Lanra Dorn by slitting her throat with a knife**

**20) Darius Locan by Lanra Dorn by slitting his throat with a knife**

**19) Charm Dylan by Chad Lyndon by biting her throat**

**18) Dean Owen by Jont Loew by strangling him**

**17) Jont Loew by Felicity Nightingale by clawing him and punching him**

**16) Felicity Nightingale by Jont Loew by punching and strangling her**

**15) Lant Fone by Dean Fisher by throwing his trident in his stomach**

**14) Erin Hopp by Phare Bulle by stabbing her with a arrow**

**13) Phare Bulle by Kasi Eel and Destiny Roll by throwing a knife at her**

**12) Bo Darus by Oak Branson and Willow Eves by cutting off his leg and then his head with a axe**

**11) Qwin Zorn by Kasi Eel by drowning her**

**10) Staria Tourbillion by Dean Fisher by stabbing her in the back with trident**

**9) Caviar Rone by Chad Lyndon by cutting his stomach**


	4. Day 3 and Feast

**DAY 3**

**Willow Eves (7) POV**

I wake up before Oak. We found a cave in Area 7, which is funny because there are NO caves in District 7, at ALL. I go to find food. I think the Gamemakers must have something planned because there is always some sort of berry in 7. I come back to the cave to find that Oak is up and ready to move on.

"_Attention tributes, attention. As you may have noticed by now, there is no food in the Arena. Only tree leaves. There will be a feast in one hour at the fifth floor of every building in every area. The Gamemakers send a warning; no one is to be in any of the buildings within fifteen minutes. A bell will ring when it is time to enter. If a tribute is to step inside of the building before the bell, the building will collapse. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor,"_ says Cesar over the announcement.

"You hear that Oak, we have one hour to get to the Area 7 building," I say.

"I think the Gamemakers are bluffing. They just don't want a tribute to enter to get a head start and not participate. They're trying to scare us."

"We're going to have to find out."

We walk for around thirty minutes until we catch sight of the building.

"In case the Gamemakers aren't lying, let's throw something in the building to see if it collapses," suggests Oak.

"Good idea," I reply.

Oak runs off into the trees and comes out with a rock the size of his head.

"Open the door for me!" he shouts. I do so and wait for him to throw it.

"If it's about to collapse, run for 5," says Oak. I nod and wait.

Oak approaches the door and throws the rock with all his might.

"See, nothi-," he's cut off and the building starts to rumble.

"RUN!" he yells.

I grab my axe off the ground and run to Area 5. The ground continues to shake viciously. Oak falls.

"Get up! If you stop the building will fall! Come on! Let's go!" I shout.

He gets up and we continue running until we don't feel the ground shaking anymore.

"That only leaves twelve areas that are hosting a feast," says Oak.

"At least we know that the Gamemakers aren't lying."

"Come on, let's find the building for Area 5."

**Destiny Roll (12) POV**

"Which area should we go to for the feast?" I ask Kasi as he prepares with his sword.

"Neither 3 or 12 if that's what you're asking. Other's will be expecting it," he says in reply.

"Let's find one in between. Like 7 or 8. Those are the ones that are dead in the middle."

"Okay. I don't have a map of the arena, but I'm pretty sure that Area 6 is touching Area 7 and from there we can go from Area 7 to Area 8," I say.

"Sounds like a plan."

We grab our stuff and start walking toward where we think Area 7 will be. Soon we hear crashes, not like horrible crashes, but like wave crashes.

"4," Kasi says.

"We must have taken a wrong turn," I say.

"Or the Arena isn't how we pictured it. They must have jumbled up the areas."

**RING! RING! RING!**

"We don't have enough time to go back. We'll have to go to 4," says Kasi.

We walk until we see the building.

"Well, this is it," I say.

"Come on. We need the food."

**BANG!**

"Let's go in and get out!" he shouts.

We walk in and see an elevator in front of us. We walk forward and press the button to go up. We step in and press the button marked _5. _The elevator dings and the doors open to a room filled to the roof with food! Every food imaginable is in there. Bread from every district, cheese, water, milk, fruit, soup, everything!

"Oh. My. God," I say.

"Let's live here," says Kasi with a grin on his face the size of District 11.

"I agree let's live here."

"Wait! What are we thinking? There is still one Career here from District 4. He's going to come here for the feast."

"He's right you know." I whip around to see that it was just him, the boy from 4.

"Oh, hey!" says Kasi. "We were just going to take a few things and leave you alone. Okay?"

"Sure! Fine by me," says the boy from 4. "I said the same thing to Chad when he said he'll kill me after the feast. I'm sure you heard his cannon."

"Destiny, run!" yells Kasi.

The last thing I see is the trident enter my chest and a faint cannon sound.

**Lanra Dorn (9) POV**

**RING! RING! RING!**

"That's it! Let's do it!" I yell to Char as we run into the Area 10 building and race to the fifth floor. When we get there we see a room filled with food and water!

"Let's take what we need and go. Someone could be here any second," I say.

"Relax Lanra, we've got plenty of time," says Char.

"You know what, I'm tired of your crap. Every since your sister died you've been 'relax this' and 'relax that'. This is the damn Hunger Games! You relax you die!"

"So what are you going to do kill me?"

"No, I couldn't do that, I've grown to think of you as a friend. I don't kill my friends. I'm going to break the alliance. I'm going to take enough food to fill my pack then leave." I did so and shook his hand and walked out of the building.

"Attention tributes. To be sure that no one stays in the building, all buildings will be demolished in one minute. Good luck," says Cesar. Oh my God, I hope Char makes it out okay. All of a sudden the ground starts shaking, I'm sure it's not just Area 10, but the entire arena.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Just like that, there were three tributes remaining.

Later that night, the faces of The Fallen were shown. Chad, the boy from 3, the devious boy from 7, Char, then the girl from 12. Tomorrow will be an interesting day.

**Final guys! It will include mutts! Please Review.**

**24) Serafina Peterova by Lanra Dorn by stabbing her with a spear**

**23) Phen Doe by Oak Branson by stabbing him with a sword**

**22) Ophelia Corniealsire by Cast Rein by stabbing her repeatedly with knife**

**21) Cast Rein by Lanra Dorn by slitting her throat with a knife**

**20) Darius Locan by Lanra Dorn by slitting his throat with a knife**

**19) Charm Dylan by Chad Lyndon by biting her throat**

**18) Dean Owen by Jont Loew by strangling him**

**17) Jont Loew by Felicity Nightingale by clawing him and punching him**

**16) Felicity Nightingale by Jont Loew by punching and strangling her**

**15) Lant Fone by Dean Fisher by throwing his trident in his stomach**

**14) Erin Hopp by Phare Bulle by stabbing her with a arrow**

**13) Phare Bulle by Kasi Eel and Destiny Roll by throwing a knife at her**

**12) Bo Darus by Oak Branson and Willow Eves by cutting off his leg and then his head with a axe**

**11) Qwin Zorn by Kasi Eel by drowning her**

**10) Staria Tourbillion by Dean Fisher by stabbing her in the back with trident**

**9) Caviar Rone by Chad Lyndon by cutting his stomach**

**8) Chad Lyndon by Dean Fisher reason unknown O.o**

**7) Destiny Roll by Dean Fisher by stabbing her heart with his trident**

**6) Char Dylan collapsing building**

**5) Kasi Eel by collapsing building and Dean Fisher, stabbed by trident, then building collapsed**

**4) Oak Branson by collapsing building**

**WHOO! FINAL THREE TRIBUTES OF THE 100****TH**** HUNGER GAMES!**

**DEAN FISHER OF DISTRICT 4**

**WILLOW EVES OF DISTRICT 7 &**

**LANRA DORN OF DISTRICT 9**

**Who will win? Who will triumph the others and return home as Victor? Stay tuned! This is the 100****th**** Hunger Games- aka the 4****th**** Quarter Quell!**


	5. The End

**Willow Eves (7) POV**

This is it. I can do this. District 7 hasn't had a female victor since Johanna Mason 28 years ago. All whose left is the girl from 9 who I know is a fighter from the scenes at the bloodbath, and Dean, that horrible boy from 4. He's a killer. I saw. He killed his own district partner. I couldn't kill Oak. I tried saving him from the collapsing building. He just wouldn't budge. Since there's only one District 7 tribute left, it's up to me to bring the victory to 7 once again.

I think I'm in the District 2 part of the Arena. I can tell by the mountain and factories to the north side of the sector. I want to make it to the Cornucopia and hide inside for one of the others to pass by so I can kill them easily.

"_Attention remaining tributes! I send good news! Instead of having one victor or two victors from the same district, there may be two victors from DIFFERENT districts! But be warned, the tribute you THINK may be the real one, may not be. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour." _I hear Caesar say.

Real one? What does he mean? I don't have time to think about this, I'll just have to kill every "tribute" that passes my way.

Not a moment too soon. I see what could be Dean.

"Hey!" I shout. Then run from under the Cornucopia and throw my axe into his stomach. Just when I think I'll hear the cannon, nothing. Instead, what I thought was Dean, turns to dust and vanishes. Mutts. These have got to be the worst of the mutts in the history of the Games.

**Lanra Dorn (9) POV**

They're every where. Willows. Everywhere. Axe in hand, brown, flowing hair, angry look on her face, number 7 on her back. She's everywhere. But I don't know which one's which. I've killed one of them before and it just turned to dust.

_"Tributes, I forgot to mention, not only do the copies LOOK like the tribute they resemble, but they also have the ability to kill like the tribute they resemble. Good luck. And I hope to shake hands with the victor very shortly."_

All of a sudden, the Willows turn around and face me. They raise their axes and charge to me. I run. I don't have time to turn around and see if they stopped following me. Then I fall to the ground only to see that another Lanra has thrown a spear and it landed in my thigh. I take my own spear and kill her. Hopping that was the end of the Lanra's, others come throwing spears. I can't run anywhere! I'm surrounded. Willows to my left, Lanra's to my right. This is how I die. I came 3rd in the 100th Hunger Games. My district will remember me for coming so close in a Quarter Quell. That's the last thing I think before a Willow throws an axe into my stomach and a Lanra throws a spear into my back, I fall to the ground and smile. I will be remembered.

**Dean Fisher (4) POV**

**BANG!**

Someone found the real someone. I'm still fighting myself. There are lots of Deans. Tridents are being thrown towards me. I can dodge them, but as many that are coming toward me at the same time is impossible. I start backing up into the cornucopia when I back up into someone and we both fall onto the ground. I turnaround and it's Willow.

"Are you the real you?!" I shout with my trident positioned toward her neck.

"Yes, yes I am!" she says as she has her axe above her head. "Wait," she says. "We're the last two tributes! We both can go home!"

"Wrong. There can only be one victor in these Games," I say as I'm about to stab her in the neck with my trident.

"You're going to kill me? Even though we're from different districts and BOTH allowed to go home? You're crazy!"

"No, I just want all the fame."

"Yeah, you're crazy."

I lift my trident when I feel a pain in my side. I turn and see another Dean stabbing me with his trident. He's stabbing me repeatedly, and the pain is overwhelming.

"Help me!" I scream to Willow. "Fine! We'll both be victors! Just please, help me!"

"Wrong," is all she says before she brings the heavy axe down on my neck.

**Capitol POV**

Willow won! She was my favourite throughout the entire Games! She fought for everything she had! Good thing I bought tickets to see the interview live. I would have been angry to have seen Dean in that interview. I better go get ready. The interview is three hours after the Game ends.

The Fallen

**24) Serafina Peterova by Lanra Dorn by stabbing her with a spear**

**23) Phen Doe by Oak Branson by stabbing him with a sword**

**22) Ophelia Corniealsire by Cast Rein by stabbing her repeatedly with knife**

**21) Cast Rein by Lanra Dorn by slitting her throat with a knife**

**20) Darius Locan by Lanra Dorn by slitting his throat with a knife**

**19) Charm Dylan by Chad Lyndon by biting her throat**

**18) Dean Owen by Jont Loew by strangling him**

**17) Jont Loew by Felicity Nightingale by clawing him and punching him**

**16) Felicity Nightingale by Jont Loew by punching and strangling her**

**15) Lant Fone by Dean Fisher by throwing his trident in his stomach**

**14) Erin Hopp by Phare Bulle by stabbing her with a arrow**

**13) Phare Bulle by Kasi Eel and Destiny Roll by throwing a knife at her**

**12) Bo Darus by Oak Branson and Willow Eves by cutting off his leg and then his head with a axe**

**11) Qwin Zorn by Kasi Eel by drowning her**

**10) Staria Tourbillion by Dean Fisher by stabbing her in the back with trident**

**9) Caviar Rone by Chad Lyndon by cutting his stomach**

**8) Chad Lyndon by Dean Fisher reason unknown O.o**

**7) Destiny Roll by Dean Fisher by stabbing her heart with his trident**

**6) Char Dylan collapsing building**

**5) Kasi Eel by collapsing building and Dean Fisher, stabbed by trident, then building collapsed**

**4) Oak Branson by collapsing building**

**3) Lanra Dorn by Willow and Lanra mutts**

**2) Dean Fisher by Willow Eves by beheading**

**VICTOR WILLOW EVES OF DISTRICT 7!**


	6. Final Interview

**Willow Eves POV**

"Here she is! All they way from District 7 to the Capitol to the Arena to participate with 23 other tributes to fight in the 100th Hunger Games. Willow Eves!" says Caesar. The crowd stands up from their seats and go crazy with screams and applaud.

"Welcome back Willow!" says Caesar.

"It's great to be back, Caesar. It's been, what, four weeks since our last interview?" I say.

"Willow, you think you've been in the Games for a month? You've only been in there for four days!"

"Wow. Really? I guess the time was slower than I thought." The crowd laughs at this.

"Shall we watch the recap of the Games? With death order of course."

I take a breath and close my eyes for a while.

"Yes, Caesar, I'm ready."

"Alright! Roll clip!"

The clip starts out with every tribute on their pedestal. Then the gong rings and everyone runs to the cornucopia except for Qwin. The first person you see is that girl from 3 that was stabbed with a spear by Lanra, a bold number 24 shows next to her. Then Phen who was killed by Oak then the number 23 shows next to him. The pattern continues until you reach Bo who had his leg cut off by Oak, then killed by beheading by me, the number 12 shows next to him and then it reads 'End of Day 1'. The clip continues to show through Qwin, Staria, Caviar, Chad, Destiny, Char, and Kasi. Then they show Oak in the building with me as the ground shakes. Then you hear this:

"Oak! We need to go! It's going to collapse on us! District 7 needs more victors! We only have four left! Johanna, Richard, Michael, and Cedar. They can use two more! Come on!" I say.

"Just leave me!" Oak says as he throws his axe toward me. I turn and leave the building. Then the building collapses and the show Oak's beaten up bloody body and the number 4 next to it. After that they show Lanra dying from the look alike me and the look alike her, then they show me beheading Dean, then they show my face after killing him the word 'Victor' in big letters.

By the time the film is over, I'm in tears.

"On behalf of the Capitol, I'd like to say congratulations!" says Caesar and shakes my hand. "Willow Eves of District 7! Victor of the 100th Hunger Games!" the crowd again stands up and screams and applauds to my name.

Later that day, President Snow crowns me as victor.

"Congrats. We don't get many victors from your district, now do we?" he asks.

"No, you don't," I say.

I'm crowned and then I get on the train back to District 7, where I'll teach the kids of my district to win. Not for themselves, but to show the Capitol that District 7 is more than just two more pawns in a piece of their Game.


End file.
